When wishes come true
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: Reposted Don’t you ever wish that your deepest ambition could come to pass? Well, what if it really could befall? Sound insane, sit back and listen to the tale about when wishes come true. Watch as Ray and Trunks fall in love. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

When wishes come true

Don't you ever wish that your deepest ambition could come to pass? Well, what if it really could befall? Sound insane, sit back and listen to the tale about when wishes come true.

For the longest time I had wanted to be a Saiyan, like on t.v. I knew that it was make-believe, a fantasy, but overnight I would be proven wrong. I woke up early in the morning, around 6. ( which is a little early for me) It was another day, I thought it was going to be just like every day, but this day was different. I put on my clothes ready to go to my friend's house. ( By know she had moved back to my area, even closer then before. Walking distance)

So I wrote a note and headed out the door not thinking at all about what might happen later on in the day. Before I got to her house I stopped by the restaurants across the street from where I live. Then I was headed toward her house. I got there about 7.30. Your parents were still sleep. Later my dreams were starting to become a reality. ( let me tell you, that is a scary experience actually living out a dream like mine.) Jess was starting to look at me weird.

" What, is something on me?" I asked trying to figure why she was looking at me that way.

" Well I wouldn't actually say that."

" What do you mean?"

" Take a looking into the mirror."

" Ok."

I was uncertain what I was going to find when I looked in it. I peered into the mirror and I got the scare of my life. I HAD A SAIYAN TAIL!

" WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted, " How did that get there?"

" I don't know." Then I noticed something else. My eyes had changed too.

" This is totally creepy!"

" Ya." Jess didn't know how to explain this either.

" I need to lay down." I went over to the couch and plopped down.

" Ok…ok think. You went to bed as a human, and now you're a SAIYAN!"

" I don't get it. This can't be happening. How could this get any worse?"

" Our parents could find out."

" Our? What do you mean our?"

Jess turned around. " GREAT GOOLMUGA!"

" I know."

" Ok.. ok breathe. Things have gotten even crazier!"

" Now what?" I shook my head.

" I don't know how this could get worse!" I spoke too late.

" You were saying…" We were now at Capsule corp.

" Oh god!"

" Great, this is great."

" What next?" I just sat down. " I can't take this anymore!"

" Your were saying what's next… well look behind you."

"UH?"

What I saw made me go even nuttier then I had been.

" Oh wow. NOW THINGS CAN'T GET WIERDER!" I saw the whole gang.

All the good guys from Dragonball Z where standing behind me.

" Well what have we here?" Vegeta said. He said while looking over us.

" Um. Two human girls." I said.

" Well I might be getting old and senile but you girls have tails."

" Ya not to mention they have some strong energy to boot." Goku said. I looked at you.

" You're not in the slightest bit Human." Gohan said.

" I've got to be dreaming." I mumbled.

" Don't look now but I think your boyfriend's here."

" Oh my god. What a gorgeous piece of work!"

" Oh boy, here we go again." Vegeta noticed I was looking at his son.

" Vegeta what's going on?" Bulma said.

" Um can I explain?" Jess said nervously.

" Please do." Goten said. Everyone came over to listen.

" _Gosh how am I going to explain this one_." Jess thought.

" Um… well it seems that my friend has a… attraction to your son."

" Hey wait one minute! Trunks is my boyfriend." Pan shouted.

" Pan… calm down."

" Miss…." Gohan started.

" Uh?"

" What's going on here?"

" I wish I could say." The shock on your face gave it away.

" How exactly did you get here?" Bra asked.

" What? Oh sorry. I really can't tell you. I don't know either…." Jess paused for a moment, " Hey Kimmy get over here!" I came over. " Lets go inside and talk about this."

We all get in and we sit on the couch. Bulma offers us something.

" Would you like anything?"

" Um wine for me thanks." You looked at me.

" Since when did you start to drink!" ( not really. I don't drink…)

" This morning I guess."

" Anything for you?"

" Um.. I'll just have a soda thanks."

" Oh right, lets start from the top." Gohan said.

" ok."

" Tell us what you were doing before this happened?" Goku said.

" Well I was about to go to bed, it was late, around a half past midnight, and when I woke up I felt ok. By 12 in the afternoon I noticed the tail."

" How about you?" Vegeta asked Jess.

" Well like Kimmy, I was going to bed. Around 7 in the morning I noticed a bump on my butt. I didn't think it was anything. Later on that day it had grown to Saiyan tail length."

" What were you two thinking about?"

" I was thinking about…" " Wait." I touched my eye, I noticed that there was still sand there.

" Do you think it was the sand?"

" Yes. Just like in that story you sent me about the alien who had special powers to grant wishes."

" I going to get me a sand man!" I had that look.

" Oh boy. You're not thinking what I think your thinking. Are you?" I started to laugh and I looked at Trunks.

" What!"

" Trunks I think that girl has a thing for you, boy."

" Shut up GOTEN!"

" I can't believe I'm going this." He muttered.

" What? You don't think I'm attractive?"

" Um… it's just that…um…I'm kinda involved with someone else right now."

I had a sad look on my face. " I'm sorry."

" No I should have seen this coming. It was to good to be true. Let just go to bed."

An hour later… the sand man did come by. " AHA GOT YOU!" I shouted.

" What are you up to this time, Noone!"

" So it was you!"

" Let me explain."

" Don't bother!"

" No Trunks I got to hear this."

" I just wanted you and your friend to get what you wanted." Noone said.

" I suppose you can't change us back, right."

" Right."

" Why I…!"

" Trunks don't!"

" I don't care. For the longest time, I wanted to be a Saiyan. I just needed to know how it was done."

" Good, I finally did something right." Noone sighed. Trunks let him go.

" Well check you later."

" Hold it Noone! Could you do one other favor?"

" For you madam, anything."

" Cut the act, your just saying that because your scared."

" Could you stay around at my place? And make it so mine and my friends parents not notice it?"

" That's a tough one, but Noone will try."

" Thanks."

The next morning, we were ready to leave when Noone came back with bad news.

" Um girls?"

" WHAT!"

" You can't go back."

" UH!"

" You can't leave. Don't you tow worry your little heads about it, because I had a long conversation with your parents and they understood everything."

" WHAT ABOUT OUR STUFF!"

" I thought ahead. I brought everything here for you."

"THANKS!"

" Come on girls, lets go find some room for you." Bulma said.

" Great, I appreciate this." By the time we left, the others had a talk with Noone.

" Ok. What did you plan this time!" Vegeta said.

" NOTHING. Honest."

" Did you trap them here?" Goku asked.

" NO."

" Then why can't they go home?" Trunks asked.

" They wished to be here and they don't want to go. And that's the whole truth."

Well this is the best thing that ever happened to us. We are in the action, but what will happen now that we are here, what will happen next. That is something that only the future will tell.

Hey everyone. How was it? Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

trunks and goten


	2. chapter two

Chapter 2

I was now stuck in the dbz world. Which wasn't really such a bad idea. I really didn't mind it much. I liked it. Besides I had Trunks there and that was really all I needed. Another good thing was I didn't have to go to school.

(A/n: A big yes.)

I was the first one up. I walked down the stairs and I walked into the kitchen. I noticed a big table with all the dishes already placed on the table. I was completely surprised. The table wasn't set at my real home. " Woah."

" Morning…you just get up?"

" Ya. Since when were you up?"

" Around 5."

" FIVE! Damn…" I looked at the clock. It was about 9 now. " _I guess I wasn't the first one up after all." _

" You hungry dear?"

" Uh what? You talking to me?"

"Ya are you hungry?"

" Oh ya famished."

Bulma lets out a small laugh. " You're just like Goku and all the other Saiyans, you know?"

I smiled at her. " Ya I know. I always had a big appetite. When I was at my home I always said that Goku would eat me under the table."

" I bet he could."

" Well not anymore I'd say."

Jess came down and walked into the kitchen. She was shocked for a quick moment. " Oh ya… you know I'm never going to get use to this."

" I know it. Me too."

Vegeta and Trunks came in two minutes later. " Oh ya these guys are still here." Vegeta mumbled.

" Ya and I'm staying here and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."

" Well good morning mother." kisses her on the cheek

Vegeta clears his throat. Trunks gets the clue. I look at Vegeta. " Did you just tell him off?"

" I'll cut you some slack because you're new here but on Vegetasei showing emotion like that is bad. If you're going to do it go all out."

sturnly " Father!"

" It's alright Trunks. It's cool. In my spare time I write all about this stuff."

" Oh is that so?"

" Yep. You should check them out sometime… but I'd be careful some of them are rather graphic."

I unwilling got Vegeta's attention. " How so?"

" Well Goten and Trunks… have an affair and stuff."

" What!" Bulma and Trunks shouts.

I cringe. " Ah don't shout in my ear."

" Sorry… but did you say my son and Goten had a …"

" It's just a story Bulma.. chill."

Later…

" Well anyway.. thanks for breakfast. If you excuse me I have to get to work on my story about Goku and Chi-chi breaking up."

" What one I'd love to read." Vegeta said. He was smirking.

Bulma slaps Vegeta. " That was mean. Goku and Chi-chi are good with each other."

I laugh. " See ya guy." I walk up the stairs.

" Uh Jess…right?"

" Ya."

" Does your friend do this righting stuff a lot?"

" She practically lives on her computer. She goes and reads these other stories and she writes her own. It's her thing."

" Man she sounds like my mom. She slaves over the computer too."

" Ya. But what can I say? She has been doing this for over three years now."

" Damn… I wish I could do that. But how does she do it? I mean working like that all the time?"

" Well when we were in our time… we had to go to school… so the only days that she could devote herself to a full day of writing is Saturday and Sunday."

" Oh I see."

" Now that we don't go to school anymore… she can work non stop. Ok well not non stop for say but you get the idea."

" Doesn't she ever go out?" Trunks asked.

" No. She really didn't like that much. But then again like I said before she practically lives off her computer."

" Well I think I can change that." Trunks said.

" Oh hey Trunks… be careful. Kimmy has the hots for you."

" I'll keep that in mind."

Trunks walks up the stairs. He knocks on the door. " Hey in there… can I come in?"

I look up at him. " Oh ya sure."

Trunks comes over and looks at the computer screen. " So how's it coming?"

" Alright I guess." sighs " this is so hard… uh! Man."

Trunks walks behind me and starts to give me a massage. " Oh that's better."

" Hey come on… lets get away for a while.. Well take a break. Its not good to write when your getting flustered like that."

I lean back in my chair. " Oh alright. So where do you think we should go?"

" Oh I don't know… lets just take a nice fly around and we can go to my favorite spot."

" Usually I wouldn't just leave like this in the middle of a writing session but I think I will take up on that offer." Trunks smiled. He was glad that I would finally get off that computer and have some 'fun'.

Hey everyone. What's happening? How did you enjoy this chapter… I feel some romance coming along. Well anyway you know what to do now. Review.

trunks and goten


	3. My first date

My first date

Trunks was determined to get me to leave the computer and do something fun. I look him up on the offer. I walked out of the house wondering where we were going. We walked out the door. Everyone else was pleased with what happened.

" It's amazing… I never thought that anyone could get Kimmy away from her computer. But its no surprise the person who had this power was Trunks! She has had a crush on him for years." pauses " Well I can tell, things are going to get heated with the two of them."

Trunks and I were flying over West City. I was enjoying the wind flowing through my long hair. Trunks was looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I looked back at him with a look of love and gratitude. From what I could see Trunks understood my message. It was getting late in the afternoon. Once again we looked at each other.

" So… uh…" We both started to say.

" Yes, you were going to say something… go ahead Trunks."

" But you were going to say something."

" I insist you go first." I was curious about what Trunks wanted to say to me.

" No you go first." Trunks insisted.

" Oh alright. I just wanted to thank you for doing this. I've never had fun like this with any other man before. It was quite nice of you. But I can't help but be a bit curious why you wanted to do this."

" It's alright I really don't mind doing this."

" Oh so, someone asked you to do this."

" No, no!" starts to wave his hands about " I wanted to do this on my own."

" _That is really nice of him. I wonder why." _I was so glad Jess hadn't gotten him to do it.

We finally arrived at the location. It was a nice landscape. There were cliffs that jutted out to above the ocean. There was a large ocean and loads of sand. The sun was starting to set. Trunks and I landed on one of the out stretched cliffs and watched the sun set. Trunks had the feeling that I was enjoying the experience.

" Beautiful… isn't it."

" Uh… yes, yes it is. Thank you for bringing me here."

" You're welcome. I'm glad that you like it. Most times I never take people here. My father right here proposed my mother here. For more than one reason. For one it much like our home planet, Vegetasei. Father, liked it here… it seems to bring him back to his memories that he held most dear."

" So you never brought Pan here? She is your girlfriend after all."

" Well not exactly."

" Woah hold up… what are you talking about?" I looked at Trunks in curiosity.

" Pan is Chibi's girlfriend."

" Oh I see. So Mirai… your single?"

" Yep, and I was wondering if you would consider… being my…"

I could tell Trunks was uncomfortable saying it. " If I could be your girlfriend?"

" Well that too. If all things go well, I was thinking we could be mates."

Trunks was rather embarrassed right about now. I smiled at him. " Oh of course. I'd love too."

Back at the house, Noone was back again. Vegeta and the others weren't fond of him coming back. slamming down her soda " Now what!" Jess shouted.

" I just wanted to check up on you two."

" Why do I have a feeling your up to something?" Goku said.

bumps his fingers together " Why would I be up to something?"

" Cuz your always ARE up to something!" Vegeta shouted.

" I just told you, I'm just here to check up on the two of them."

" Ya… I don't believe that for a moment." Jess muttered.

" Why do you guys hate me?"

" Hate is an understatement!" Vegeta shouted.

Goku knew where this was going. He sighed as the door opened once again and in walked Trunks and myself. Everyone was in shock when I walked up to Noone and gave him a big hug. " Thank you."

" You're thanking him! Why on Earth for!" Jess shouted.

I smiled at her. turning to Trunks. " Care to explain?"

The group turned their attention to Trunks. " Well today… the most amazing thing happened…"

" What?" Goku asked.

" I was getting to that. Today after Kimmy and I left… I brought her to my favorite spot and then…" Trunks gestured to me to continue.

You could tell that Vegeta was dying to know what happened between the two of us. " Yes…"

" Then Trunks asked me to be his girlfriend."

Jess spat out her soda. The whole room was in shock except for Noone. " I knew I could make you a happy girl." He was rather pleased with himself.

Bulma was happy for her eldest son. " Oh Trunks… I'm so glad for you. I hope everything works out between you two kids."

" I hope you have strong healthy boys." Vegeta said. Most of the people glared at Vegeta. " What?"

" You're doing it again… mister high and mighty wants to have heirs to inherit the throne."

The idea of inheriting the throne was a bit intriguing if not scary. I had no idea what was going to happen next.

Hey everyone. How was that? Not so bad uh. Well anyway you know what to do now. Review.

trunks and goten


	4. Our relationship blooms

Our relationship blooms

Trunks and I were getting more and more involved. He supported me with my work and I supported him with his. Jess was glad that I was finally happy. It was early in the morning I was once again on my computer.

I was listening to my music and typing my stories once again. Trunks was standing in the door way. I noticed and looked up at him. smiling.

" How long have you been standing there?"

" Not that long. So your back to work once again?"

" Yep. I told you this is what I do."

" So what story are you working on?"

" I'm not telling… besides don't you have some training you want to get done?"

" Not exactly. I wanted to go out on a date with you."

" A date sounds nice but I have to get this done. I'm so far behind." I sigh. I once again smile at him. " But I think I can finish this later." I lean back in my chair. " So where are we going tonight?"

" I don't know, how about my second favorite place."

" Oh so you have more then one favorite place. Alright that's ok."

" Oh and don't were anything fancy… we're going to be getting wet."

Trunks walked from the room. I was surprised. " _We're getting wet? Uh I wonder." _

I closed my eyes once again and sighed. " I can't get this done now. Darn him… he always does that to me… oh well. I still love him."

I walk down the stairs. Bulma and the others were already there. The food was already on the table.

" Well look who finally got off the computer." Jess said.

I glare at Jess. " Shut up! I'm not in the mood for your nonsense."

slams her fists on the table " What's that shit mean?"

I really wasn't in the mood. I was quite flustered. " Just shut it."

" Damn it Kimmy what went up your ass?"

" That does it!" Faster then any human could see I picked her up by her shirt and then I threw her at the wall. She fell to the floor. It was clear she was in pain. Trunks was shocked that I had done that.

" Kimmy what are you doing!"

Trunks started to approached me. pushes him away. " Stay away from me!"

" What's the matter?"

" Just leave me alone!" I walk out of house.

The group was confused. " What the heck is her problem?" Goku asked.

Jess finally got to her feet. " Don't mind her. She gets like this. It's her frustration… don't worry she'll be better later. Just give her some room."

Later on that day…

I was up in my room. I was looking for something to wear. Trunks knocked up my door. " Hello… you here?"

" Uh… oh come in Trunks."

Trunks came in the room and there I was on my bed. " Kimmy are you ok?"

" I don't know.."

" Kimmy?" Trunks noticed that I was crying. " What's wrong?" He came over to the bed and sat down beside me.

" I'm just scared is all."

" Scared of what?"

" That we won't work out. It's just too good to be true."

Trunks smiled and pulled me toward him. " Hush…" He starts to rub my hair. " Don't worry I won't leave you."

" You promise?"

" Of course. Kimmy… I'm not going to leave. I love you. And I will always love you." I looked up at him again.

" Thank you Trunks. I'm glad that you are being honest to me Trunks. I appreciate it."

" You're welcome."

" Uh… Trunks you aren't mad at me are you?"

" Uh? Why would I be mad at you?"

" Because of the way I acted either."

" That's only nature. Saiyans tend to blow after a while. It was just your turn. Don't worry about it I'm use to it. Well that doesn't matter to me… all that matters if we can truly stay together."

" I think it can work. So are you ready to go?"

" I sure am."

Trunks and I flew off again. We landed on a area of a small spring with a water fall. There were these flowers that sent out all these nice spores in the air.

" Lovely isn't it?"

" Yes it is."

" I'm glad you think so."

Trunks suddenly dived (fell) into the water. " Trunks!" I shouted. I ran to the edge of the spring. A/N: This is a pretty deep spring.

I was so worried. I thought he was hurt. Then a hand came from the spring and pulled me in. " Ah!" I fell in too. I floated up to the top. And Trunks came up next him. " You jerk! You scared the shit out of me!"

" Sorry."

I leaded over the side of the spring. I looked up at the sky. " It's such a beautiful night isn't?"

" Yes it is."

" How do you find all these beautiful places?"

" I just find em… by accident most times."

" I see. Thanks for bring me here."

" I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

" You know Trunks… I feel like I love you even more. Is it possible?"

" I know. I feel it."

" You feel it?"

" Yes… we have a bond."

" We do? When did this happen?"

" It happens when two Saiyans fall in love with another."

" Oh I see."

Trunks lies on the group. I look over at him. " So your in the mood are we?"

" Of course I'm in the mood. Now you get your butt over here."

Unknown to me Noone was floating above us. " Those kids are sure great together. The next step is going to be even harder."

Hey everyone. What did you think? What the heck is Noone saying about the next step? What could that be? To find out review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	5. Trunks asked the big question

Trunks asked the big question

Many months have gone by. I was happy with Trunks. I had a feeling that something was going to happen… something wonderful. Trunks was up with his parents. He was so nervous.

" Trunks honey… what's wrong?"

" I can't do this."

" Trunks she is just a girl."

" Ya but she's a Saiyan girl."

" So what! For the love our people… just get it over with." Vegeta said.

" But father…"

" Vegeta… this has to be special."

" You humans make the simplest things so hard."

" I want her to be surprised and all… I don't just want to do it. I want it to be special father. I love her."

" That's great son. So where are you two kids going tonight?"

" I'm not sure really."

" Well when you make up your mind let me know."

" I sure will."

" Uh son…"

" Uh?"

" Did you get her a ring?"

" Oh hell I forgot! Thanks for reminding me. I'd be completely lost if it wasn't for you."

" I know… same thing with your father."

glares at Bulma " I'm not that hopeless."

" I'm just kidding. So you want me to go with you?"

" No, no. I'll be find on my own."

" Alright then son."

He walked down the stairs.

It was a normal afternoon. Trunks was bored out of his mind. Ray of course was busy with her work. Acissej came down to Trunks. " What's up?"

Trunks just looked back at her. " Nah… nothing much. It's the same old thing. Where's Ray?"

" You know my sister. She locked herself in her 'lab' again."

Trunks sighed. Acissej had a feeling there was more to that sigh. " Trunks… Is there something wrong?" She asked him in a concerned way.

" Well, I would have hoped that Ray would want to spend more time with me. I didn't think that she would shut herself in her lab again."

Acissej smiled at Trunks again. " Oh course she wants to spend time with you Trunks. She loves you a lot/ She is just waiting for you to make the first move."

" But I did." He insisted.

" I know… but she needs to know you didn't do that just to be nice. She needs to know if you truly love her."

Trunks smiled at Acissej. " I'm way, way ahead of you." Trunks said.

Acissej looked at Trunks with this look of confusion. ' What the heck is he talking about? He's not seriously going to take it to the next level is he!'

" So what do you mean your ahead of me? What are you planning?"

Trunks went into his back pocket. Acissej looked at Trunks with curiosity. Trunks pulls out a small black box. Acissej looked at the box. " Is that what I think it is?" She asked in an excited tone.

Trunks nodded. He opened the box. There was a diamond ring inside it. Acissej was so happy for her sister. " Oh my god, Trunks… she will be so surprised when she sees that!"

The noise could be heard all the way from the upstairs in the lab. Ray couldn't take it anymore. " Ah! Those two are going to drive me up a wall!"

She got up from her swinging chair and she walked to the door and opens it. She leans over the railing. Trunks quickly puts the box away.

" Will the two of you shut up!" She shouted.

" Sorry." They said sheepishly.

" Thank you." Ray stomped back to her lab and slams the door.

Trunks cringes at the sound of the door slamming. " Oh man… now she's angry at me. How the heck am I going to ask her if she is in that mood?"

" Don't be discouraged. Just give it a few minutes. Then you cab go up there and ask her."

" Well I was going to do that tonight… it will be more romantic that way."

Acissej smiles at Trunks " Yes it would be."

A few minutes later Trunks walked up the stars. He knocked on the door. Ray looks up from her writing. " Who is it?"

" It's me Trunks… can I come in?"

Ray sighed. " Come on in." She swelled around in her chair and she faced Trunks as he came in. He shut the door behind him.

" So how's your work coming?"

" Alright. But I know that's not what you came here to ask me." Ray said.

' _She's so smart_.' Trunks smiled. " Yeah your right. Alright well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me tonight."

Ray smiled at Trunks. " Sure why not." She turned around in her chair. " Are we going to a fancy restaurant?"

" Semi Fancy."

Ray smiled. ' _Something's up_.' She thought.

Trunks smiled again. " I guess I will see ya later. We will leave at 6.pm." Trunks opened the door and he walked back down the stairs.

Acissej was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. " Well… What did you say?"

" She said that she would. I hope she will want to marry me."

" Will you stop worrying so much."

" I'm sorry. It's so exciting… you know. It's just that I don't want to be shot down."

Acissej smiled at Trunks. " My sister wouldn't think about turning you down."

Trunks sighed. " I hope your right Acissej."

Time when by so fast. It went faster then anyone could realize. It was almost 6 o clock. Trunks was getting prepared. His soon to be sister in law gave him some advice about what to wear. Trunks put on this nice looking suit. Trunks comes out of his room. " So how do I look?" He asked.

Chibi Trunks laughed. " What on Earth are you wearing?"

Mirai Trunks cringes. " It's a suit."

" You look like a butler." Chibi laughed.

Mirai Trunks looked back at Acissej. " Do I really look like a butler?"

" Don't mind him. He's just acting like a jerk. You look great in that suit."

Acissej gave Chibi a dirty look.

Ray came out of her room. She was wearing a nice dress shirt and a skirt… a denim skirt. She truly hated dressy, girly cloths. She preferred warrior/fighting attire.

Trunks saw Ray as she walked out of her room. ' _Man she looks beautiful_.' He thought.

" So how do I look Trunks?" Ray asked.

Trunks cleared his throat as he began to speak. " You look nice." Trunks said.

Acissej gave Trunks a disappointed look. " There were a million lovely things you could have said, but what poetry comes from your mouth, ' You look nice.'"

Trunks gave her a look back.

" No need to be upset about it sis. What he said, that doesn't upset me. So Trunks, you ready to go?" Trunks smiled at Ray and they took off.

They got to the restaurant and they sat down and ordered. When they were alone Trunks took the opportunity. He walked next to Ray. He got on one knee and he pulled out the black box.

Ray looked at Trunks, ' _I knew something was up._'

Trunks started to smile. " Ray… from the day we first meet… I knew there was something about you that I loved. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you… so… Ray… will you marry me?"

Ray was in shock. She smiled back at Trunks. " Of course I will. I love you Trunks."

Trunks was so happy. He put the ring on her finger.

Ray looked at Trunks. " So did you plan all this out with my sister?"

Trunks blushes a bit. " Well she did help me out a little bit. I was completely lost. She gave me some tips. I hope your not angry."

" Of course I'm not angry. The man I love asked for my hand. And I gave it to him. I couldn't be more happier if I tried. I'm glad you did Trunks."

The rest of the evening went well. Trunks and Ray got home. Bulma and the others were in the living room. Acissej noticed them coming in the door.

" So how did it go?"

" It was the best night of my life sis." Ray said.

" So what happened?" Bulma asked.

Ray started to tell about the whole thing. After she was finished Bulma was thrilled. " Oh my Trunks… I'm so proud of you!" She came over to her son and started hugging him so tight.

"Mother… I can't breathe."

Bulma let go. " Sorry. I just got excited."

" I can see that."

" So I guess we gotta make plans for the wedding."

Ray and Trunks looked at each other. " Oh dear… this is going to be hell."

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not too bad I hope. I ended up writing this whole chapter in school. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	6. Wedding Maddness

Wedding Maddness

The whole gang had been told of my engagement to Trunks, except for my friends. I thought for a moment and then walked over to the phone. Trunks looked at me and asked, " Who are you calling?"

I gave him this look like, ' Who do you think I'm calling!' Trunks looked back with a 'Geez don't bite my head off' look.

I picked up the phone and dialed Lisa's number. The phone started ringing. Lisa picked up the phone. " Hello?"

" Hey, Yo Lisa, what's up?"

" I was just about to ask you that. What new gossip do you have?"

" Well its not gossip. Its true. The best thing happened to me today…."

" What happened?"

" Guess."

" Oh come on, don't keep me in suspense! Tell me."

" Alright… well you remember Trunks right?"

" Uh huh…. Wasn't he the boy you were going out with?"

" That him. Well he… he asked me to marry him."

There was silence over the phone for a moment. Then Lisa started to speak again. " That has got to be the best news I heard all day! So when is the wedding? Spill…"

" Alright, well the wedding is in about three months. We aren't sure where we are going to have it. Your welcome to attend if you want."

" Oh of course. I'd love to come. You're one of my best friends. I wouldn't dream of not coming! Can u be your maid of honor?"

" Uh sure. It would be great. I'll see you in three months… bye." I hung up the phone. I started making calls like made. I called my parents too. They were so excited that I was finally getting married and to a Royal Saiyan no less. It was the proudest day of their lives. Bulma looked at me again.

" So do you want me to help out with the plans?"

Vegeta looked at his mate. He gave her a dirty look. " We are not having an earthling wedding! I absolutely refuse to allow it! No son of mine is going thought that human ritual!"

" Hey, listen here… this is my wedding not yours father! So if you don't mind stay out of it!" Ray shouted.

" Ray does gave a point father…. This is our wedding."

Bulma sighs at her son. " Give your father what he wants."

Both Ray and Trunks snap their heads toward Bulma. " What!"

" Just hear me out… we compromise… we will have a mixed wedding. We will take parts of both Saiyan rituals and human rituals. Now can we all live with that?" Bulma asked.

Everyone in the room sighs. " Yeah, I guess I could live with that." Trunks said.

The preparations were going on. Bulma was working feverishly to get all the preparations under control. She had a long list on the table. Ray walked over to the table and looked at the list. " I had no idea it took this much stuff to prepare a wedding!"

" Well it is a lot… but we will be able to skip some of this… for instance we won't be needing a cake… as we all know how Saiyans react to caffeine and sugar." Bulma thought back to the time when a few Saiyans were over and had some. It was a mess… and Goku… he was high.

" Uh Bulma you want me to help you with the preparations?" Ray asked.

" This is your wedding after all… but usually the bride has to do all this… but since you don't know much about it I'll help you out with all the details."

" There is no need for details…"

" Alright then… then I guess we won't be having food." Bulma said.

The whole room looked at her. " No food!"

" We are going to have to work on that stuff… so lets get going… knowing you Saiyan's I'd better get a lot."

" Lets go." Ray put her shoes on and both of them left to the chattering place.

Bulma went to the chattering place to get all the food preparations ready. We walked in and entered a waiting hall. It was rather quite nice. Ray had never seen a place like this in her life. She saw samples of everything around the room.

" Interesting… isn't it?" Bulma said, breaking the silence.

" Uh yes it is."

Then all of a sudden a young good looking man came into the room. He had a mop like haircut. His hair was a grayish color. He looked like he was in his early twenties.

" Good morning ladies… My name is Yuki. How can I help you?"

" We are getting prepared for a wedding." Bulma said.

" Congrats. Alright lets get down to the details." He pulled out a book.

" Where will we be having it?"

" Its going to be an outside wedding with an indoor reception. It is a nice little place by the ocean."

" Ah lovely. Alright how many people will be attending?"

" Hm…. I'm not sure exactly how many people will be attending… maybe around 1,500 people or so." Ray said.

Yuki was in shock. He wasn't so sure he heard Ray correctly. " Did you saw 1,500… people?"

" Uh huh."

" Alright then. How much food do you require?"

Bulma pulls out her calculator and she startes pushing in numbers. " Around 3.5 tons would be enough."

Yuki didn't pick up on the word tons right a way. " Wait 3.5 pounds?"

" No tons."

" Did you say tons! What are you doing inviting the whole world? There is no way that 1,500 people could eat that much."

" That's what I said."

" But how is it possible?"

" Lets just say that all have HUGE appetites."

Yuki looked back at Bulma and Ray. " I can tell from the amount of food. Alright then… that will be 3.5 tons. Do you want a cake too?"

" Oh no… absolutely no cake! That would end up in a disaster."

Bulma thought back to the time Goku went over the edge because of sugar.

" Everything will be done as you asked Mrs. Brief..." Yuki said.

" Thank you so much."

Bulma and Ray leave... the wedding was approcing fast.

Months later…

It was the day before the wedding. Ray was making the last minute arrangements for the big day. Ray was so excited. She looked at her bed. There were so many pieces of clothing all over the place. Ray was having a panic attack! " Ah! Why me! Why! This is the day before my wedding and I'm no where near ready! I gotta find something to wear… Why did I have to agree to make this a mixed marriage? I don't know what to wear!"

Ray was losing her mind. She took a deep breath. ' _Alright Ray… calm down. Don't do this the day before your wedding! You have been waiting for this day your whole life… don't lose your cool now.' _

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ray sighed again. ' _This just isn't happening! Who the heck could that be!' _She thought.

The knocking got louder. " Ray, are you in there! It's me Lisa!"

Ray sighed again. ' _Oh man… Lisa's here… shoot I can't let her see me like this…' _

Acissej looked at Lisa. " She in there?"

" If she is she hasn't responded."

Acissej knocked on the door even louder. " Ray… you need help in there!"

" I'm kinda busy sis!"

" Ray… don't make me break that door down."

Ray sighed in frustration and then opened the door. Lisa and Acissej walked in the room. The saw all the cloths laying on the bed. It looked like Ray was trying to pick out cloths for a date instead of a wedding.

Lisa looked at Ray. " What are you doing! You don't have time to be going out! You have a wedding to get ready for."

Ray looked back at her friend. " I know! But I don't know what to wear!"

Lisa looked at Ray with disbelief. ' _I know she's from another planet but this is ridiculous… how can she not know what to wear for a wedding!' " _You were white silly."

" No… in a Saiyan wedding… you where red, and blue."

' _Well now I guess I understand why she's having such a hard time with this.' _

Acissej looked at her sister. " Well a dress would be apportite."

" No kidding…" She said sarcastically. She points to the bed. " Which one?"

The two girls looked at the bed. There were many dresses already pulled out.

" I found these on my bed this morning… mother must have come by and picked out a few."

" This is a few?" Lisa said in disbelief.

" I can't help it if mom can get a bit over board…"

" Ray… this isn't a bit… mom did go over board."

Ray looked back at the bed. " Alright I guess."

Acissej looked at the cloths again. She picks out A prom like red and royal blue dress. The dress also had a spark filled top. " So what do you think sis?"

Ray looked at the dress. She smiled. " This is perfect sis! Thank you. It would have taken me a century to pick one out."

" What are sisters for?"

The next morning…

Trunks was looking through his cloths for his tux. He was going nuts. All the other pieces of clothing were all over the floor, the window, the bed… you name it… there was clothes on it. He couldn't believe he was this unprepared. " Ah! Where the heck is it!"

He didn't have anything on except his underwear. He runs out from the door… and trips over a shirt. He falls down outside his door. He quickly untanges himself and runs past Bra's room. She opens her door.

" Trunks? Everything alright?" Then she noticed that how he looked. " Oh my God! Trunks! Put some cloths on!"

He looks down at himself. " Oh great! I'm a mess… Bra tell me… did you see me tux?"

Bra covers her eyes. " I haven't seen it." She said.

" Well thanks anyway…" Trunks speed off, down the stairs.

Bulma and Vegeta were down there. Bulma gasped. " Trunks Brief! Put some clothes on!"

" Sorry mom… but I can't find my tux!"

" It's at the cleaners…"

Trunks slaps himself in the head. " I'm such an idiot!"

** Yeah I knew that already **Chibi Trunks thought.

" Well anyway… I gotta go pick it up… man… I can't believe I'm falling apart on the day of my wedding!"

" Humans… they turn such a simple thing into a blown out thing." Vegeta said

" It's important father…. Its like… a coronation for a King!"

" Oh well I guess then it is important. Speaking of which…. You have to have your prince coronation… you neglected to do that."

" Can I do it after the wedding?"

" Alright… you can do it after the wedding."

" Thanks dad…" Trunks was about to run out the door when his mother called him back.

"Uh Trunks honey."

" Mom… I gotta pick up my clothes."

" Not like that, your not."

Trunks just remembered he was wearing nothing but his boxers. " Thanks again mom…" He runs back up the stairs and grabs a pair of pants and a shirt. He quickly puts them on and runs back out the door.. " See you later." He said as he ran out the door.

At the beauty parlor…

Ray was getting her hair done. Her sister and her friend Lisa were trying to figure out how to fix it. 

" Why don't we get it trimmed."

" We can't do that Lisa… if we cut her hair it won't grow back."

" Why not?"

" Because for some strange reason, Saiyan hair doesn't grow. I cut my hair a while back… it hasn't changed at all. And Ray is upsets with the length of her hair… so I guess that's out."

" Um… why don't we straighten it?"

" That's a good idea… that way it will just be more manageable. And it can go back to its normal messed up way after… Alright. That's sounds good."

Lisa and Acissej walked up to Ray. " Hey sis…. we decided what we are going to do with your hair…"

" Woah! Wait one minute…. This is my hair! You two have no say in what I do with it!"

They gave Ray a dirty look. Then Acissej started shouting… " Just shut up and listen to your big sister!"

Ray's ears start ringing. " For the name of Kami! Don't shout in my ear!"

The cleaner came by. " Alright…. You ready miss?" She asked Ray.

" Yep…. Go ahead."

The cleaner started by wetting Ray's hair. And then she starts putting shampoo and all that good stuff in her hair. She rubes it in her hair.

' **Why me! Why do I have to do all this…' **Ray thought. She hated having to get all nice looking. She didn't like to be girly. She was a Saiyan warrior… a princess no less.

Then the cleaner rinses the stuff out of Ray's hair and she dries it. Ray thanks the lady.. just so she doesn't get the wrath of her friend Lisa and her elder sister Acissej. Ray walks over to a big swivel chair. A black haired man comes to the chair.

" Good day miss… what can I do for you today?"

Acissej came closer. " We want to straighten my sisters hair."

' **Damn you Acissej… I can't wait till I get you out of my hair!' **

Acissej heard her sisters thoughts. ' **Hey listen you… just be grateful… I'm doing this for you… I don't want my sister to look like a peasant. You are a princess who is about to marry the most handsome prince around…'**

' **Hey… don't you even think about it sis! He's mind. And if I ever catch you near my mate… I will personally slit your throat you hear me…'**

' **Yes, yes… don't worry I won't. He's all yours. Now aren't you happy you came here.'**

' **I wish I could just drown you in the sink!' **

Acissej ignored her sister's last comment. The hairdresser continued to do Ray's hair. Her hair was impossible to fix. It was determined to stay the way it was. After a good half an hour the dresser finally got Ray's hair straight. Ray looked at the mirror, and she couldn't believe how good it looked. She looked so beautiful in her dress and straighten hair. She thanks the hairdresser again and she the others leave for the place, using instant transmission.

Most of the guests were there. Ray's parents looked at there daughter. Her mother looked like she was going to cry. " Oh my… Ray… you looked so beautiful…."

" Thanks mom…."

" Ray… honey.."

" Yes dad?"

" I always knew you would turn out great… you are my little girl…. And now your going to get married and have a family of your own.. I'm so proud."

" Thanks dad. I'll try to make you even more proud of me…"

Just then Lisa's boyfriend shows up. He was all dressed up in black attire with a long white trench coat. He sees Lisa. Walking up to her he says, " I'm sorry I'm late…"

" But your not…."

" Did I leave you here wait for long… you see I had a meeting… and you know how it is…"

" Kaiba… your not late…."

" I'm not? But you were…"

" I just got here. Don't worry… I'm not mad at you."

" That's good… so where is the groom?"

" I have no idea where he could be." Lisa sees Bra. " Hey Bra… do you know where your brother is?"

" The last time I saw him… he was headed to the cleaners."

" The cleaners… what on earth?"

" Just like Trunks to get all crazy on the biggest day of his life. He can be all cool at presidential meetings with me… but when it comes to a wedding… he looses his cool!" Kaiba said.

" Your telling me… he was running around the house like a manic this morning…" Bra said.

" Oh poor Trunks." Lisa said.

" Man I would have loved to see that." Acissej said.

Ray gave her sister a glare. " Don't even think about it sis… he's my mate… not yours."

" Alright… alright. Chill."

" God… where the heck could he be?"

Meanwhile… Trunks was at the cleaners. He ran into the room. He slammed his hands on the desk. The man looked up at Trunks.

" Ah, Mr. Brief… good day."

" Yeah… I came to pick up my tux."

The cleaner goes behind him a picks out a tux. " Here you go sir."

" Thank you… uh what time is it?"

" 1:25 sire."

" Oh shoot! I'm late! Ray is going to kill me!"

" Ah so you are going to get married are you? Well I wish you the best of luck Trunks."

" Hey thanks…"

The guy turns around for a quick second. And Trunks does the unthinkable! He starts taking of his clothes! Yes you hear right. He took off his clothes and started to put on his tux. The guy turned around and he saw Trunks doing this. He was in shock. " Oh my… Trunks… I never thought that you would…"

" Well I'm kinda in a hurry… and my mate will kill me if I don't show up soon… so you kinda see my dilemma." Trunks quickly goes through his custom change. He now looking like he was ready to get married. " Hey thanks again!" Trunks bows and runs out of the dry cleaners.

Trunks keeps running through the city… when suddenly the worst possible thing happens. Some is attacking the city! A large explosion suddenly goes off. Trunks looks back. ' **Oh man! Now what… I have a wedding to go to… I don't have time to take down an enemy… but then again I can't let him destroy the whole city… if that happened well it would get the attention of all the Z Warriors…' **Trunks sighs. ' **I'm sorry about this Ray… it looks like I'm going to be later then I thought.' **Trunks ran off in the direction of the explosion. He started fighting the guy.

Meanwhile at the place Ray was going insane. She started passing back and forth. She was losing her mind. " Ah! What is he doing! He is suppose to be here… it takes two to get married."

" Hey calm down Ray…. He'll be here."

" Knowing him… he's probably getting involved with a fight… he can never resist."

" That sounds like my brother. Every time he hears about an attack somewhere he always ends up getting involved in it…"

" Hey don't worry… I know he's doing all he can to get here." Lisa said.

Ray tilts her head back. " I hope your right…" ' **Please Trunks… don't keep me waiting at the alter.' **

Trunks continued to fight with the guy. He didn't realize it at the time but his tux now looked like Swiss cheese! He continued to fight until he said, " Look… I don't have time to play with you! I gotta a wedding to go to… so get out of my way!" Then he bangs the guy into the ground… making him pass out. Trunks looks back at his watch. " Oh shoot!" Trunks runs off again. ' **I am so dead!' **Trunks runs all the way to the spot. Goten sees him. 

" Hey man… what took you so long… and what the heck happened to your tux?"

" What do you mean?"

" It looks like Swiss Cheese!"

Trunks looks down. " Oh great!"

Ray comes by. " Oh finally! I was worried sick! What in the world happen to you?"

" I got dragged into a fight…"

" While you were in your tux?" Bra asked.

" Well I did change at the dry cleaners…"

Everyone looked at Trunks like he was weird. " You changed at the dry cleaners!" The shouted in unison.

Trunks looked like an idiot. " Well I was in a hurry and I was late… and all that."

" That was just stupid… but I'm not going to get involved with that one…"

" Well look who finally showed up…." **laughs** " What the heck… did you go through a meet grinder again?" Kaiba said.

Trunks gave him a look. " What do you think… if you excuse me…"

Trunks runs into the other room. He goes to the rental guy and he picks up another tux. Goten just so happens to walk in at that moment. " Oh geez… Trunks… do you mind? If your going to change do it in the dressing room."

" No one told you too look Goten!"

Goten looked away. Trunks finished getting dressed and he ran over to the alter. He stood there. He leaned over to the priest. " Sorry I took so long…"

" Its alright my son…"

Vegeta heard that… " What give him the right to MY BOY his son?"

" All priests do that… it's a saying… just like I call him father… he really isn't my father its just how it works. Don't get yourself all worked up over it… this is your son's big day… just behave yourself." Bulma said, " And if you don't… you won't be getting any food from me… and you won't have fun in the bedroom either… you will sleep on the couch!"

Vegeta held back a dirty look. ' **Figures she'd sure that damn couch as a weapon against me… uh I hate it when she does that..'**

Then suddenly the song 'here comes the bride' starts playing. Everyone looks as King Solten and Ray come down the isle. Trunks looks at his mate again. ' **She is so beautiful… I can't believe how lucky I am.' **

The vows are exchanged. The priest addresses the audience. " If anyone has any objections to this marriage… speak now or forever hold your peace."

Vegeta looks at the crowd… with a dirty look that said, ' if anyone says they do.. they will die.' Bulma shook her head. She couldn't believe that he couldn't act normal for at least one hour. Vegeta sits back down.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Trunks leans over take a bite of Ray's neck. Some of the human spectators freak out… Then after that they embrace in a nice romantic kiss.

They were now mated and this was just the beginning of there long journey ahead of them…. They had to go to the reception first…

Hey everyone. Man that has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written. Sorry it took me so long to update… I had other projects to work on. Anyway… I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	7. Reception

Reception

The major part of the wedding has been completed. Now it was time for the reception. This was a Saiyan's favorite part. Well if it had to do with either food of fighting you know a Saiyan would run for it.

Most of the Saiyan community was at the reception. Most important were the Royal Saiyans from both Ray's and Trunks's families.

Trunks was very nervous. He had never met his grandparents before. Ray had only meet them once but that was centuries ago. Trunks sighed again. Ray looked at her mate. " What's wrong?"

" I have to meet all these people… and they are all going to tell me the same thing."

" Oh come on dear. It can't be all that bad. You haven't meet your grandparents before have you?"

" No but geez… they are going to give me a lecture about my responsibly for the planet… and being heir to the throne and having heirs of my own… AH! I just don't want to hear it!"

" Trunks Vegeta Brief… I don't wanna hear your winning! Now you are going to meet you grandparents or I'm not going to make you dinner!"

" I'll order out!"

Ray sighed. " Your going to meet them if you like it or not!"

" You'll have to kill me first!"

Bra laughed as she listened in to the conversation. " Man those two sound like my parents."

" Oh really?" Lisa asked.

" Yeah… and just think that will happen when you get married to Kaiba."

Lisa blushed. " I don't wanna fight him all the time."

" Alright then fun fights… you know.. It happens with all great pairs."

" Is that a fact?" Lisa asked.

" Oh of course. It's only natural."

" Hello you two… having love spats already." Acissej said to Trunks and Ray.

" Go away sis… I'm really not in the mood right now!"

" Oh come on… Talk to your big sister." Acissej up her arm around Ray.

Meanwhile while all the 'adults' were talking, Chibi Trunks and Goten were having a conversation outback. Trunks had a very mischievous smile on his face. " This is the perfect time to try out some more ticks Goten."

Goten grin widened. " Hehe… Trunks you are the worst boy in town."

Trunks took a bow. " You know it Chibi! Now then, I got several things in store for this little party."

" Oo come on Trunks tell me!"

Trunks smiled again. " Alright, well first of all… I'm going to change the music when the adults are dancing… See exhibit A." Trunks held up a Barney cassette.

Goten let out a silent laugh. " That's nuts. But brilliant… what's next?"

" Alright… well I bought this cake… oh yeah you saw this coming uh."

" What favor is it?"

" Goten! Like it matters… well anyway, I'm going to start a food fight with it… and then… I'll take the bigger one and bury my future self in it!"

" Yum! What else you got planned Trunks."

" Well… this is the good one. Well you see Master Roshi over there?"

" Uh… Who's Master Roshi again?"

Trunks slaps himself in the head. " Master Roshi is the old geezer over there."

" Oh yeah… well what are you going to do to him?"

" Well we both know how he is with women right?"

" Uh huh…"

" Well we're going to turn out the lights. And Master Roshi is going to go around and cough you know."

Goten looked at him with a puzzled face. " Uh What are you talking about Trunks?"

Trunks sighed. " Goten you have a lot to learn my friend…"

The slow music starts. Trunks and Goten smile at each other. " That's your cue Goten."

" Right."

Trunks hand him the tape. " Good luck man."

" Thanks." Goten takes the tape from him and takes off.

Mirai Trunks looks back at his beautiful wife. " Ray… shall we have this dance?"

" Yes, we shall."

Ray gets up from her chair and she and Trunks move to the dancing floor. Trunks places his arm around Ray and they start dancing.

Goten waited by the music box. He wanted to do it in the most embarrassing time. He opened the section and placed the tape inside.

Kaiba walked up to Lisa. " Uh…. Could… could I uh…"

Lisa looked up at him. " Do you want to dance?"

Kaiba coughed, as he tried to clear his throat. " That's what I was going to say."

" Well I'd be loved to dance with you Kaiba."

Kaiba smiled. ' Why am I such an idiot around her… I just can't relax. What's going on with me…' Kaiba thought. He walked over to the dance floor with Lisa and they started to dance.

Kaiba's brother watched as his Oniisan dance with Lisa. Mokuba smiled.

' Man Seto really is having a good time! I'm really happy for him. Lisa seems to be a great match for them. I hope they uh… enjoy themselves.'

All of a sudden some of Trunks' security guard grab hold of him. " We finally caught you."

" Hey! Let me go you suited creep!"

Seto heard his brother's screams. He walked over. " Hey… let my little brother down."

" Seto Kaiba! Forgive me… I didn't know this was your brother."

Chibi Trunks comes over. " What's going on around here?"

" Nothing sire.." The man dropped Mokuba.

Kaiba looked down at his brother. " Try to stay out of trouble… your going to make me look bad." Kaiba walks away and rejoins his partner. " Forgive me. I had to take care of something."

" It's alright. Little brothers can be boys."

The couple started dancing again.

Ray and Trunks started getting closer to each other. Trunks was about to kiss Ray when Goten changed the music! He turned on the Barney theme song,

"I love you, you love me..."

Everyone stopped dancing and looked over at the music player. Trunks and Ray were so embarrassed. Mirai Trunks started thinking, ' Could that younger me be behind this… he's hated me ever since I came here… now he's trying to make a fool out of me at my own wedding! Oh wonderful… I better be careful, god only knows what he could be planning next.'

Chibi Trunks and Goten were laughing to themselves as the Barney theme continued.

Ray nudged Trunks. " Trunks do something…" She muttered.

" Like what!"

" Fix the music…!"

" Right." Trunks ran over to the box and stopped the music. He sighed as he took the tape out. " Sorry about this! My little brother and his friend, loves to play practical jokes on me… and this is just another one."

Kaiba looked at Trunks. " You're not the only one… who has brother problems."

Trunks sighed again and he put back on the romantic ballad.

Chibi Trunks and Goten had managed to get the cake above where the groom was going to stand as he was going to cut the second cake. And the one the Chibi's had was much bigger, considering, who the guests were.

Goten looked at Trunks again. " Uh Trunks… how much was this cake anyway?"

" Uh… it was only ten bucks… I uh… kinda have connections…"

" Woah… you must have really big ones to pull this off!"

" Yeah well I out did myself this time… now then… once its time… I'll pull this cord and this cake will go crashing down on our groom."

" Lovely!"

" And while this is going on… you take the cake and start throwing it at people, starting a huge food fight."

" Sounds awesome Trunks!"

" Alright, you get in position."

Trunks nodded. Goten got down to the ground floor and waited. All the human guests came to the table. The cake was white with the following written in red letters, 'To A Loving long lasting marriage.' Trunks picked up the knife and he was about to cut a piece for his human family and friends.

Bra had come over with a camcorder, she started taping everything.

Chibi Trunks took this opportunity and the big cake came crashing down on top of Trunks. Covering him from head to toe. Ray was in shock. " Uh Trunks, honey? You alright?" She asked.

Mumble, Mumble, Mumble That was all you could hear from the cake. All of a sudden they heard another scream. It came from Lisa. "eeek! my out fit!"

Ray looked at her. " What's wrong?" Ray saw the cake on her. " Oh geez… come on lets go to the bathroom and clean you up."

" Uh… this stain will never come out!" Lisa said.

" I'll make it come out!" Ray declared. " Come on Lisa…" So Ray brought her to the bathroom and they attempted to clean her outfit.

Seto through the corner of his eye saw Goten with a hand full of cake. He frowned and he stared at Goten. " How dare you through cake at the next Mrs. Seto Kaiba!"

Goten took this opportunity and picked up another piece of the fallen cake.

" FOOD FIGHT!"

" Oh you've done it now kid!" Kaiba picks up a piece of cake and throws it at him and it lands right in the face.

A full-blown fight goes on. Mirai Trunks finally manages to get himself out of one cake mess into another one. One of the other guests through some more cake. Trunks saw it coming and he quickly ducked but his face still ended up in the cake.

A few moments later Ray and Lisa came back. They were both in shock at what was going on. Bulma and Chi-chi rush in as well. They started shouting. " STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" All the Saiyans stopped immediately. " HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE TWO YEAR OLDS… WHO STARTED THIS!" The harpies asked.

Everyone pointed to Goten. Goten looked around the room. " Why do you automatically think it was me!"

" Goten, we all know you like to course trouble!" Gohan said.

" GOTEN SON! I THOUGHT I RAISED MY SON TO BE BETTER THEN THIS!"

" Mom… Gohan… it wasn't my intention… it wasn't even my plan!"

Bulma nods. " Yep I should have guessed it! TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEF, GET DOWN HERE!" Bulma shouted.

Within seconds Chibi Trunks comes down stairs, laughing innocently.

" I know you like making mischief and playing tricks on people, but this is totally uncalled for… on the day that is most important for your elder self…"

" Uh mom… don't worry about it… no harm done. We can discuss this later."

" Alright if you say so Trunks dear."

Mirai Trunks leaned down to Chibi Trunks. " You should be grateful kid."

Chibi Trunks 'humphed' back at his older self.

Bra pulls you away from the group. " Lisa you gotta see this!" Lisa looks at Bra with a look that says, ' I wonder what she wants to show me.' Bra takes Lisa to the other room. She pugs in the camcorder and the moment before the food fight began to play. " How dare you through cake at the next Mrs. Seto Kaiba!"

Lisa faints when she hears these words. She couldn't believe it. Just then Kaiba comes in the room. He sees you on the ground.. " Lisa, dear are you alright?" He lifts your head up.

" It's just that I couldn't believe it when you said that..."

Kaiba looks back at you, he was blushing... "What did I say? I didn't say anything."

" Don't be so modest... I know what you said... you said. " How dare you through cake at the next Mrs. Seto Kaiba!"

Kaiba got redder still. " Well I was hoping to ask you... but I just got so nervous... and maybe my pride got in the way... but I... uh... wanted to ask you..." Kaiba got down on one knee. " Would you marry me?"

" YES!" Lisa shouts happily.

Kaiba was so glad. He put the ring on your finger. They go find Ray and Trunks. " Ray… guess what!"

Ray looks at her as she tries to clean he mates tux. " What?"

" I'm getting married…"

Ray smiled. " That's great."

" See didn't I say something good would come of this…" Mirai Trunks said.

" Well we still gotta finish dinner… and the cake…"

" Right." Trunks pulled out the knife again and he served it to all the humans in the room.

Later everyone got up and walked on to the dance floor. Master Roshi was standing near by. Trunks and Goten were standing near the light switch waiting for the right moment. " Alright Goten… this is the last scheme for today."

" Awesome.. can I push the switch."

" Be my guest."

Goten pulled down on the switch. There were some screams from the women. The Saiyans, flared up their ki. It lights up the room slightly.

Master Roshi took this opportunity to feel around.

He walked up to Lisa. He felt her butt. Lisa suddenly feels a hand on her ass. She tenses up. " Kaiba... that isn't your hand is it?"

Kaiba looks at Lisa. " No..."

Lisa got scared out of her mind. " Then whose hand is it..."

Kaiba thinks for a moment.. He finds the old man. " You dirty old pervert! How dare you touch Mrs. Seto Kaiba!" He punches his right in the nose.

Master Roshi walks off again, looking for another person. He finds Ray.

He starts by feeling her tail. His hand them moves to her butt. Ray feels this, she thinks its Trunks and she slaps him. " What do you think your doing?"

" I'm not doing anything…" Mirai Trunks said.

Then Ray felt something squeeze her boobs. Ray gets anger. " YOU PERVERT!" Ray slaps Master Roshi, he goes flying out into a glass window, and he lands in a lake outside.

" Can someone turn on the lights!" Acissej said.

" Uh… where is it….?" Goku asked.

" Where are you should be the question…" Acissej responded.

" Near the food if I know my Goku!" Chi-chi said.

" Well lets see.. that's on the south side…" Acissej thought out loud.

" Actually I'm on the other side… near the music thingy.."

" Bulma… isn't that on the West Side?" Ray said.

" Yeah… alright Goku… your closer then I am… go to your left… on the wall there should be a switch, push it up!" Bulma instructed.

Goku did as Bulma had said. The lights came back on. Everyone notice the hole in the glass.

Yamcha and Krillin looked outside. " Yeah Goku check this out." Yamcha called.

" Yeah man, your going to laugh…"

Goku came over. " What?"

" Take a look." Yamcha said.

Goku looked out the window. He saw Master Roshi in the pond.

Krillin laughed. " I guess some girl showed him."

Ray came over. " He's just and old pervert and he got what was coming to him."

" You did that?" Krillin asked.

" Geez… you guys… remind me not to get her angry…" Yamcha said.

" Don't forget about me guys… you don't want to get on my bad side either."

" Yeah I remember when you were transforming into ultra super Saiyan… oh geez… you scared me shitless… and nearly burnt the hid of me." Krillin said.

" I learned a long time ago… what a Saiyan can do. In his natural form.. ape form and Super Saiyan form. So you can bet I'm not even going to go there." Yamcha said.

Just then Vegeta came over. " There you are brat!"

" Hello father…"

" Where have you been?"

" Well lets see now… I've been chased my an evil wacko, then after that I've been covered with cake, and then uh I was in darkness… so yeah I've been everywhere today…"

" Except for one place… by your grandparents! You have one more important thing before this night is over…"

" Yeah dad, and what is that?"

" Your coronation."

Hey everyone. What's up? How did you like this chapter? Not bad I hope. Sorry for the long wait. I got busy with other stories. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	8. Royal coronation

Royal Coronation

"I've been everywhere today…"

" Except for one place… by your grandparents! You have one more important thing before this night is over…"

" Yeah dad, and what is that?"

" Your coronation."

Fear struck home as he hear those two words, your coronation. ' Oh no… that means I will have to meet me grandparents… but I'm not ready for this. I can't…. I can't be crowned the official heir to the throne… I'm not cut out for this… I'm not meant to be prince!' Trunks took of running in the other direction toward the restrooms.

" Trunks!" Ray shouted after him. She bowed back at Vegeta. " I'll be right back." Ray ran in the bathroom after Trunks. Lucky no one was in there. Ray looked up at her husband. " Trunks, what's your deal… you've been acting real strange lately.. What's on your mind? You can tell me anything you know."

" I know that Ray, but I'm…. I'm just…."

" Just what?"

" I'm not ready for all this. I can't just rush into this."

" Trunks… do you think I'm ready for this either?"

" But Ray there is one difference between us… your full Saiyan, I'm only half. My grandparents would never accept a half breed like myself into the throne. They wouldn't allow it."

" Trunks, I don't think they would be ashamed to have you as there heir… I don't think your father does, why would he even bring it up if he had any doubts?"

Trunks thought about it for a moment. ' Maybe Ray is right. Maybe I'm just over reacting…. But maybe my fears are also justified.'

Ray smiled back at her mate. ' Trunks… you can be such a worry wort sometimes. I have no doubts about your leadership skills. I know you will be an excellent king when the time comes. You've lived through all the madness in your time, I'm sure you can handle this.'

Trunks sighed to himself and then he looked back at his mate. " Ray, I thank you for being so confident in me. No one except for Gohan has done that for me before. As long as you believe in me I think I can go on…."

" Hey, I'm not the only one who believes in you Trunk Vegeta Brief. Everyone believes in you… your mother, your sister, the Sons…. We are all here backing you up. We know you can do this!"

Happy tears start to form in Trunks eyes. " Ray, you're the best mate a guy could ask for…." Trunks grabs Ray and starts to hug her. " Thank you Ray… thank you."

Meanwhile outside in the reception hall…

" VEGETA!" A man's voice yelled.

Prince Vegeta cringed. ' Kami… he still has a loud mouth….'

" VEGETA!" The man's voice rang out again.

Bulma came up to her husband. " Who is making that racket?"

" My father…."

" VEGETA!" The old king shouted for the third time.

Prince Vegeta growled to himself.. " Why does he have to make such a scene." He muttered.

" Well I guess you and your father are very much alike Vegeta." Bulma said.

" Don't remind me."

" VEGETA!"

Vegeta was getting pissed off at this point. ' I am so going to kill that old man…. he's been asking for it for years. Ever since he's got old!' Vegeta thought to himself. " FOR THE SAKE OF VEGETASEI SHUT UP FATHER, I'M OVER HERE!" Prince Vegeta shouted back.

King Vegeta walked up to his son. " Well I have been waiting a century for you to answer me brat."

" Father, what do you want… I'm not in the mood for this."

" Don't talk back to me in that tone brat! I'm your father and I will not stand for it!"

Vegeta growls back at his father.

" Now to the point… where is that son of yours… I haven't see him yet."

" That brat can be anywhere."

" He's been doing a good job avoiding us…." King Vegeta said.

" Now dear I don't think our grandson would be avoiding us…" Queen Vegeta said.

King Vegeta looked back at his mate. " How can you be so sure?"

" He's problebly nervous is all… he's never meet us before and he might think that we would be disappointed."

Bulma coughed. " If I may…."

King Vegeta looked at Bulma. " And you are?"

" I'm the boys mother…"

" So your are my daughter in law. I always wondered what kind of woman my Vegeta would be mating with…" Queen Vegeta said.

" Mother…" Prince Vegeta muttered.

" Sorry son. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

" That's what you said the last time, and the time before that."

Bulma laughed to herself. " Don't worry about it ma'am. My parents can be the same way."

" BULMA!" Another man called.

" Oh boy…"

" Bulma dear, where are you!" A woman's voice called.

The two people came over to the Vegeta's. " Ah so you must be my son in law's father and mother I presume." Dr. Brief said.

Bulma coughed again. " Father… be more polite! They aren't some common folk you know."

" I beg your pardon… excuse me….."

" No need to be so formal… It's not needed." Queen Vegeta said.

The Vegeta men growled.

Queen Vegeta laughed. " Don't mind those too… its just like the males in this family… so into tradition."

The Vegeta men mumbled to themselves. " Stupid women…"

The women glared back at them and they all hit them over the head with pans. Bulma smiled. " I guess Chi-chi was right… Pans do work on Saiyan men."

" I never thought of this one…" Queen Vegeta said.

" Mother… father…." Trunks called.

The family looked over at Trunks. " Welcome back son… you work everything out?" Bulma asked.

" Oh yeah. I'm much better about this now."

" So your finished hiding from our grandparents now…" Bra teased.

Trunks looked back at his sister. " Do you love dissing me every time you get a chance?"

" No…. I just think its funny."

" Well its not funny!" Trunks shouts back.

Ray comes next to Trunks. She looks back at Vegeta's parents. " Hello again… King and Queen Vegeta…."

" Hello Ray. You've grown up to be a wonderful princess.." Queen Vegeta said, " And now I find out your marrying my grandson."

" Yeah, well I'm honored…."

King Vegeta gave Ray a glare. " Lets get on with this…. We have put it off long enough!" King Vegeta starts walking away.

Ray leans over to whisper to Queen Vegeta. " Did I do something wrong?"

" No… he's just the unemotional type… it's a habit."

" Oh good… I thought I did something wrong."

King Vegeta stood up on a plat form and began to speak to the large group of people in front of him. " Hello…. Today you are hear to see an historical moment. Today is the coronation of my grandson Trunks and my daughter in law Ray."

Everyone in the room clapped. Trunks and Ray stepped on to the platform and everyone started clapping again. Once again Trunks was nervous. ' Oh man… this is it… my life as a normal teenager is over! I can never have a normal life again. I'm going to be… ah!' Trunks thought to himself again. He was thinking of running off again but then he thought that would be a dishonor to his father if he did that. Trunks sighed again. ' I'm going to face this as a man!'

King Vegeta approached Trunks with a crown. He places it on his head.

" With this crown… I recognize you… as Prince Trunks, heir to the throne of Vegetasei!" King Vegeta bowed to Trunks and Trunks did likewise.

Queen Vegeta came up to Ray. She too placed the crown on Ray's head.

" With this crown I recognize you… as Princess Ray, heir to the throne of Vegetasei!" Queen Vegeta bowed to Ray and Ray did likewise.

Everyone in the room clapped. " Look upon the next rulers to the throne!" King Vegeta said. All the Saiyans in the room bowed to Trunks and Ray.

Trunks was now more confident in his abilities to rule his people. He turned back at Ray. " Now its time for the fun part… our honeymoon."

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad I hope. This has got to be the most supportive chapter I've written. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please review.

trunks and goten


	9. Honeymoon

Honeymoon 

Ray and Trunks were so delighted that they were finally finished with the formal affairs of both their families and they could finally enjoy the beginning of their marriage with each other. Trunks had used some of the wedding money his parents gave him to go to a tropical island. It was the most beautiful place to be on Earth at night. Trunks knew that Ray enjoyed looking at sunsets and the stars, not to mention his beautiful face. Ray hadn't been this happy in years. When she found out that Trunks was going to spend his life with her, she was so trilled. All her wishes came true right there and when Trunks asked for her to be his mate. She was looking forward to the night, because that is when the real fun was going to be.

Ray was laying down on the bed of their three room suite. The bed was laid with a heavenly fabric just for some special people like the Briefs. There was a small refrigerator in the wall in front of the bed. In there was all the wine and drinks a couple could want. There was a beautiful view of the ocean outside their window and that is something that Ray was trilled about.

It was just the most amazing thing a girl could wish for.

Trunks walked in a few minutes later, noticing Ray laying on the bed they were going to share with each other. He smiled at the sleeping princess.

' Ray looks so beautiful sleeping there so peacefully, with her long hair lying around her like that. Just like an angel. I must be the luckiest guy on the planet to get a girl like her and I'd be a fool to treat her wrong. Ray is really something else, she's smart, beautiful, and just all around good. I just hope I live up to her expectations.' Trunks thought.

Ray stretched out on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes to see her mate Trunks standing next to her bed. Trunks had brought up some breakfast for her. Trunks smiled down at his wife. " Good morning hun. You have a good sleep?"

" I had the best sleep in ages. I love it here…" Ray looks at Trunks' arms.

" Oh, what's this… breakfast in bed! Now I feel special."

" That's not all I got…. I got some red wine with it too…"

" Red wine, my favorite… you are such a sweetie… I love you Trunks."

" I try to do my best to please you hun." Trunks set the food down, walked over to his side of the bed, and sat next to his wife. Trunks picked up the syrup and pored it over the pancakes. He picked up the fork and the knife and he started cut them for Ray. " Open up… here comes the airplane." Trunks teased.

Ray smiled at her mate and opened her mouth. She started chewing it and swallowed. " OOO… Yummy Trunks! That was the best. I really enjoyed it."

Trunks smiled back at her. He put the tray on the ground and he picked up the bottle of wine and two wine glasses. He opened the cork and he pored the wine into the glasses. He handed one to Ray and he picked one up for himself. " To our long love with each other." The clang the glasses together and then they drank up.

Ray looked back at Trunks as she laid the glass on the table next to her.

" You know Trunks… you are the greatest man in the world… I love you more then anything."

Trunks smiled back at her. " Oh Ray… I'm glad you think so… I say you are the greatest woman that ever walked the planet. I will forever love you."

Trunks leaned over and kissed her. Ray closed her eyes as she kissed him back.

Late afternoon…

The couple walked back up to their room after the dinner and rub down. Ray lay on the bed looking at her husband entering the room. Trunks lit a few nice smelling candles. He walked over to the radio and put on some romantic mood music. Trunks walks back to the bed. Trunks was indeed setting the right mood for Ray. The young princess started to purr as he husband approached. Ray knew what was going to come next. The undressing part.

" This is your favorite part…" Trunks commented as he started to undo Ray's clothing. First he took off the kimono belt around Ray's hip and then he slid the shirt right off. The bra came next, he leaned over, kissing Ray as he undid the latches. Ray kissed him back. Finally she was ready.

Ray too started from the top. She started to unbutton Trunks shirt. With her fingers she slid Trunks' shirt right off. Trunks grabbed it and tossed it aside. Trunks leaned back and she started on Trunks' pants. She undid the button and then proceeds to the zipper.

Trunks got closer to Ray. He started licking and sucking Ray's body.. he started down and then he worked his way up. Ray purred as Trunks did this. It was really enjoyable. Trunks leaned closer to Ray. Trunks finally reached Ray's lip. Trunks closed his eyes as he began to give Ray a very effectuate kiss.

Trunks pulled back slightly. Ray looked at him. She rapped her arms around him and forced Trunks on his back. Trunks noticed Ray's tail laying next to her as Ray leaned on him. Trunks smiles as he begins to pet it. Ray purred. Trunks held nothing back, he ran his tongue over Ray's bottom lip before going back into her mouth. He engaged himself into a nothing round of romantic kisses. Ray suddenly broke off the kiss, as she felt a sudden intrusion inside her body. She pushed off the bed.

Trunks looked at Ray. " What's the matter hun?"

" I didn't think you were going to do that…."

" You don't want me too?"

" No I do… I want you in me Trunks. I'm yours remember and your mine!"

Trunks smiled. " I thought you might say something like that."

Ray leans back down and Trunks begins to kiss Ray again. Trunks once again pushed himself farther into Ray. She seemed to be enjoying it very much. " Ray, you are the woman for me… you are the only one who can make me so happy."

" And you Trunks are the only man to make me happy."

They once again kissed each other romantically. Suddenly Ray saw the sun starting to set. She managed to get Trunks off her.

Trunks looked at Ray. " What's the matter?"

" Look Trunks… it's the sun set…"

Trunks walked over to the door with his wife, the two of them walked along the shore, then they sat on the sand and watched the sunset, and the stars come out. The sunset was a pretty pinkish, orange color. " It's it beautiful?"

" Of course its beautiful but it doesn't do you justice."

It was getting late and the stars were coming out to play. Ray laid back at looked at the stars twinkle. " Trunks… tell me something… do you think we will ever be able to rule?"

" I don't know… but lets not worry about that until we cross that bridge… for now, lets just enjoy the simpler things in life and start a family."

" You read my mind Trunks! You are in there tonight!"

Ray's and Trunks' honeymoon went on like this for several days and the rest of their lives together will be a great adventure in among itself.

Fin.

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad I hope. We have finally come to the end of the great adventure of these two falling in love. Sometime in the near future I will be working on a sequel. I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review. Till next time!

Trunks and goten


End file.
